King Perseus The Reincarnation of King Arthur
by xChibi Okami
Summary: Percy Jackson, an average Son of Poseidon right? Wrong. Percy being curious and no creepy mummified body is in the attic anymore goes up and explores the attic. He finds this scroll from what seems to be from the Medieval Times. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

King Perseus of Cabin what!

**Soo...I got this idea...while talking to Sugoi...and this idea just came out of the blue...It might sound like Avalon High, but stay with me to the end please? I have been really down because I don't have confidence in myself...so please I know I write good, but I tell myself I write bad so please stay with me until the end of this story...then you can tell me it was a waste of time...**

**Rated: T for mild violence and language**

**Couples: Percy/Annabeth , Silena/Skylar , Katie/Travis **

**Inspiration: King Arthur and The Round Table**

**Note: I need to study The Round Table before I get into full detail on this story**

**Summary: Percy Jackson, an average Son of Poseidon right? Wrong. Percy being curious and no creepy mummified body is in the attic anymore, goes up and explores the attic. He finds this scroll from what seems to be from the Medieval Times. He opens it and finds his name in Greek Writing next to the name King Arthur. Something has to be wrong right? Percy can't be a reincarnation of King Arthur it had to be Skylar, but nope in full pledge writing is his name. Can he change the future or will he have to defend Camp from going Medieval.**

Percy's POV

Perseus, or as you should know me as Percy The Great. I'm just joking about the 'The Great' part. Anyways you should know I'm your average Son of Poseidon, The God of Sea Right? Well that changed a few weeks ago. It all started when I found this scroll that looked ancient in the attic...

Two Weeks Ago

"Percy!" I heard a call of the only female demigod I know who could scream my name out in rage, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

I peeked my head out from my cabin and saw a drenched Annabeth running towards my cabin. My eyes widen quickly as I see that my emotion of frustration and curiosity made the waves in the beach go wild. "I swear I didn't do it!" I shouted running out my cabin to avoid any unnecessary cuts, scrapes, bruises, or even a Black Eye.

"Sure you didn't! You're history Seaweed Brain!" I heard her shout with more rage then Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades combine. Thats a lot of anger in a sixteen year old female body.

"Why do you always come to conclusion I did something!"I shouted back still running and ran into Skylar, who was holding cake, and Silena.

I heard a shriek from Silena and Annabeth, but before I knew it I was being chased by Bird Brain instead of Wise Girl. Bird Brain had frosting on his face and I came to conclusion I did it. _Go figure._

"Percy! Get back here!" I heard Skylar shout like his father causing thunder to roar over Camp. Skylar does certainly get mad if his date is ruined.

"No thank you!" I replied back running into the Big House almost running into Chiron, who had a dumbfounded look on his face until electricity crackled in the air.

"Oh did Lord Zeus come to visit?" Chiron asked and I shook my head running to the nearest place to hide and lock, _The Attic. _"You upset Lord Skylar?" Chiron asked trying to find something to defend himself from the anger Skylar held.

"Yep!" I replied fastly and locked the Attic shut from the inside.

The Attic door was pounding loudly. "Percy I know you are up there! Get down from there before I go up there by force and kill you!" He threatened loudly. I waited for a few minutes until I heard Silena call him out. "You're lucky this time Jackson!" He shouted before walking over to Silena's voice.

I let out a sigh of relief, but didn't risk the chance that he imitated her voice to get me to come out so I stayed in here for a couple of hours until I got really bored and being the impulsive demigod I am, I started exploring.

Lots of these stuff dated in the stone age, so the cave mans were demigods also? I guess some can be Ares since of strength and dumbass looks on their faces just like their Father. I laughed at that statement and continued to look around until I found this eerie, cool, and unresistant to open scroll. "That looks cool!" I shouted and flinched feeling my throat becoming sore from all the shouting I did today. Being impulsive I went over to it and picked it up feeling that it was a little heavy.

I opened it and looked through it almost understanding everything. It was all in Greek, but it was eerie. I continued to look through it reading all about great demigods in this time period until I found photos with captions on them."Hm this seems interesting," I spoke and I picked up a photo that looked exactly like Skylar Grace. I squinted my eyes closely to the photo and read the caption, " Celio Nando, a Brave Warrior of the Sky, stood by King Neptune Arthur, nicknamed Lightning Bird." I read the caption and looked at the photo.

"So like Skylar, but yet." I spoke to myself and put the photo back and took another photo out a little more dustier so I blew the dust off only to be shocked. "Neptune Arthur, King of People and The Protector of Half-" I tried reading the smudge part, but I couldn't. "Seems like this Neptune dude resembles-me," I spoke we shock and put everything back in the scroll and closed it before glaring at it.

I ran back to where the attic door was and opened it quickly knowing it was only evening, I held the dark scroll close to me and ran out of the Big House ignoring Chiron's and Mr. D's call. I continued to run and ran past Skylar and Silena so I stopped by them first. "Skylar!" I shouted loudly.

"Kelp for Brain I'm listening!" He shouted back and looked at me.

I pulled out the photo of Celio and showed it to him. "Who does this resemble Silena?" I asked the Daughter of Aphrodite.

Skylar's eyes widen and snatched the photo away from me and glared. "Where did you get this!" He shouted.

"Attic," I replied quickly and smoothly.

"You aren't suppose to know!" He shouted again and almost snatched the scroll until I jumped back a bit.

"I'll give it until you tell me why not?" I asked glaring at him also. I could feel thunder hitting the ocean surface which is reflecting our tiny glare down.

"Because-" He started, but stopped and looked at the sky. "Forgive me father and Celio," He muttered and looked directly at me. "Demigods can be reincarnation of legendary demigods, or so I heard from Lord Apollo." He replied to me.

"Why does King Neptune look so much like me then?" I asked again getting more interested in this mysteries subject.

"King Neptune was suppose to be Poseidon, but it was one of his greater sons who took the name of Poseidon's Roman name." He spoke calmly, but anger was in his eyes I can tell. He was trying to keep me away, but he failed.

"King Neptune looks like me," I spoke softly and looked at him for a straight forward answer.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head looking at Silena then to me. "You're the reincarnation of King Neptune, and now because of that the old, forbidden prophecy is going to be revealed if you reveal anymore phot-" He paused at that when he saw Silena looking through the photos. "Silena!" He shouted and dragged away the pouting Aphrodite girl while I just watched.

I turned around and came really close to face to face with Annabeth. "So I heard about that," She spoke and pulled out a photo that looked like her. " Thaddea Chole, and the rest is smudge." She spoke and I swear she wanted this prophecy really badly so she can go on this quest.

Back To Present Day

"So thats why we are standing right here," I spoke and I pointed at Half Blood Hill.

I felt a smack on my head and I saw Annabeth got smacked also. We both turned around to see a irritated Skylar and a begging Silena who had this 'please don't irritate him anymore look'. "I told you not to show anymore photos!" He shouted and pulled out his sword. "Now we have to handle this prophecy, Arthur." He spoke and glared at me with a playful, mischievous glint in his glare.

"Sure thing, Nando." I replied and pulled out Riptide. We both started to walk cautiously to the Big House as it was the only protected part of Camp now.

_Be you not Arthur, you aren't King yet Son of Poseidon. Lead your group into battle and have Celio and Devin. They are your hands to push you back up do not leave them to die, do not let anyone die on this quest. Thaddea will be there and will be more then expected. King Arthur, reincarnation of myself, my half brother, King Perseus! _Those words I have heard earlier of this quest replied in my head. _King Perseus huh?I like that title._

**How was it? Good? Bad? Perfect? Horrible? Please let me know with a review. Please suggest on what I should change. If you do not understand I will change this so it will be quite clear.**

**Review Please**

**-Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Real Ceilo Nando

**Thank you for All the wonderful reviews I really enjoy reading them.**

**To ** **Anoymous Reader: I don't think Skylar is a Mary Sue. In this chapter I'll describe ****him more and explain his flaw. This story is like ''Avalon High'' but I didn't get this story idea from that movie. I thought of Medieval while chatting with Sugoi so I thought I would write about it in Percy Jackson style. I apologize for you not liking t****his story, but I enjoyed writing the first chapter.**

**This Chapter will be in King Neptune Arthur's P.O.V, but instead of the original King Arthur it will be Percy. You will understand when you read so enough blabbering Ookami.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyt****hing**

King Neptune Arthur/Percy's P.O.V (Dream)

It was a dark age when I awoke on a comfortable bed instead of the floor. I looked around and stared dumbfounded at this place. Only one question going through my head, _Where am I?_

I groaned when I got up from the comfort of the king size bed I was lying on and continued to look around. I saw stone walled covered with royal painting. "Where the Hades am I?" I spoke and my voice seemed a little deeper. I shook it off and got out of bed. "This is so strange." I spoke to myself and went to the door until it opened by itself to reveal a couple of servants with royal clothing in their hand.

"My Lord," They spoke in unison and bowed in front of me. I looked at them weirdly, but shook it off and attempted to walk past them**. **Wrong move. "My Lord, you may not leave the castle in your undergarment that you have slept in." The one with black, flowing, silky hair spoke. I looked at her and staggered back. _Katie Gardner!_

"Katie?" I spoke, squinting my eyes towards that certain maid.

"I do not know of this Katie, my lord. My name is Vandelia Ina." Vandelia replied.

I shook my head and put my palm to my forehead. "I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream I suppose." I apologized for my hasty action.

They all nodded and left the clothes on my bed. I walked over to look at them and was surprise it was a long sleeved light brown shirt with the collar part ripped about three inches downwards with a pair of tight black pants. "Weird clothing, but where is my camp shirt?" I asked myself, but decided to put the clothes on.

I walked out of my room only to be greeted by big guys in armors. I instinctively went for my pocket, but remembered I didn't have pockets in these tight pants. _Damn!_ I cursed in my head. When I looked at the guys in armor they were bowing. "Rise." I spoke only to test something.

They rose and went back into position to protecting my room. I just left wondering what was that about before I ran into my mom? "Mother?" I spoke in a gentlemen way.

"Oh Neptune you're up. You must go to your father, Paulis." My mother, Salome spoke.

"Alright mother," I spoke and my feet took me to a place I didn't know I knew about. I opened the door and greeted my father, Paulis. "Hello my King." I spoke like I knew what to say.

"My step son, I would like to ask a request of you." He asked. I nodded for him to continue. "Look into the peasant area in the woods, there a strong willed peasant swordsman trains until his heart content. Ask him to see me and before you ask his master, a noble would be there tell him your business then proceed." He responded and informed me what I have to do.

"I understand father," I spoke and started to head out until I was stopped by Chiron!

"My lord," He looked at me and winked like I will remind him of someone. "Take your weapon with you," Chiron spoke and handed me Riptide. I smiled and bowed in thanks before heading out.

When I was out of the cancel I noticed a carriage waiting for me. I walked towards it and completely fell back. "A-Annabeth!" I stuttered out.

The curly hair blonde I came to admire was straighten and rested upon her left shoulder. The gray eyes that scared me to death, but I came to love just looked at me with a dumbfounded look. "No, my lord, but that would be nice to name one of my many sisters. My name is Thaddea Chole remember?" The girl, Thaddea spoke.

I nodded slowly and got up slowly and attempted to dust myself off, but Thaddea stopped me. "No that is good for your request." Thaddea informed me and I only nodded. I noted to not fight with a girl who resembled Annabeth due to fear.

I got into the carriage and was greeted by..._Silena and Thalia!_ "Oh my, filthy king!" Silena shrieked and tried dusting me off, but Thaddea stopped her.

"Stella, the Prince is on a request for the King." Thaddea spoke and sat next to me.

"Aglaia! Back me up! You know I hate dust!" Stella complained loudly and I just tried my best to ignore her.

"Devin take us to the _peasants_," Stella said in a disgust tone.

I cleared my throat which caught the girls' attention. "Stella um why did you say peasants with a disgust tone?" I asked a little curious.

"You do not remember?" Aglaia asked.

I shook my head. Stella sighed and told the story shivering. "One night while I was near the peasant village I was raped and molested there. Maybe for my beauty, but I do not trust any peasants well except Blacksmith B." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. _Blacksmith B.? Maybe__…__Charlie Beckendorf? Wait I thought she liked Skylar, oh well this time__ period is different I hope not._

Deep in my thoughts I didn't notice the carriage stop at the entrance of the forest I'm supposed to be in. "Whoa how did we get here so quickly?" I asked a little stunned.

"Were you distracted, my Prince?" Aglaia asked.

"I suppose." I guessed and got up to leave the carriage. When I opened the carriage door there stood a guy with blonde hair and scowl.

"My Prince!" The girls shouted in unison and tried pulling me in when they saw a metal flash in the sun.

_Cling._ The sound of metal to metal was heard when a boy with jet black hair like mean, but messier if possible and blue eyes blocked a dagger. "This is a waste of time!" The guy shouted.

"Blacksmith made that sword!" Stella squealed squirming in the carriage causing myself to fall out and onto the ground.

"Peasant get up now!" The boy shouted glaring daggers at me and I scrambled up to my fight ready to pull out Riptide, but was kicked in the chest by said boy.

"You ruined my chance to get some loot Nando!" The blonde hair boy shouted before retreating to the village.

"What is a peasant doing in the royal carriage with-" The boy Nando turned to see who was in it and a scowl came to view on his face. "With the Royal family." Nando spoke with disgust.

Stella being really stubborn stuck her tongue out at Nando and he got really mad. "Stella," Nando spoke and turned around to go back to what was important somewhere off.

"Stupid Celio Stupid." Stella kept muttering those three words under her breath with this really irritated look.

I turned to call out Nando, but he was only a few feet away holding an injured fox, his sword on the ground while he treated the injured. "Cruelty in this world," Nando spoke loudly enough for us to hear. He turned to look at me, but went to look at the driver, Devin. "Aren't I right Devin? Becoming a driver for these weaklings." Nando scowled and continued to protect the injured fox. Until …

A dagger was thrown from a far. He barely managed to dodge it, but he had a deep cut on the cheek. "Mmphh!" Nando screamed hiding in the pain.

"Tsk Tsk Fatal Flaw Celio Nando, and you call yourself a warrior." A guy with big muscles and wearing dark sunglasses stood there. _Ares!_ I shouted in my head and was ready to take him on, but remembered I was a Prince.

"I know. I abandon the task to help these dolls, but life is more important than your carriage and not the horse, but the basket!" The boy Nando shouted making a fist at Ares.

"Being to loyal and protect everyone or anything in harm's way you go off to protect them, but what if you are protecting another person." Ares started and was glaring at Nando. "Celio you're in training because of that fatal flaw you must decide on who to save and who to risk. You're going to need a word of wisdom sooner or later, but for now just get to know princess and dirt." Ares spoke before going back the way he came.

Nando just scowled at us and didn't even bother to talk while treating the injured fox. I cleared my throat. "So what is your name?" I asked being stupid.

"Celio Grace Nando." Celio replied straight forward with a scowl.

"Do you have any dreams?" I asked once more being stupid.

"Overcoming my fatal flaw; if I lose to it then I lose the one I care about, and lose another person in need. I'm too loyal to everyone that I must decide, but maybe I'm just like that weakling sorry excuse of a Prince." He replied and set the fox down to see if it can walk.

"How do you know Devin?" I asked getting more into his personal space.

"My father and his father aren't close, and he was my rival in everything, but I see he got a new job." He spoke and picked up his sword walking over to us. I grabbed a hold of Riptide. "Neptune you never change, do you?" He spoke with no emotion at all.

"Oh uh." I stammered at what I was going to say next. _How did he know? He couldn't be that good can he?_

"Arthur you're easy to read with that hanging around your neck so please be more observant on your wardrobe before you get killed." Celio told me and pointed at my neck. A trident necklace was hanging there and a chill went down my spine.

I turned around to see Thaddea glaring directly at my soul for making a big mistake. I turned to face Celio again and he just looked at me. "I suppose the King wants to see me?" He asked me.

I only nodded and he sighed. "Seriously? I never get a break do I? I need to overcome my flaw and yet he keeps me doing these request." He spoke with disappointment and started to go towards the village.

"Where are you going Nando!" We all called out in unison.

"Blacksmith Beck." He replied smoothly and I never thought someone in a dress like Stella could run to catch up to a man in tattered clothing quickly.

"Who is Celio Nando?" I asked turning towards Thaddea.

"Celio Nando? He is well known throughout his peasant village and was born in a peasant village. He worked hard since his childhood. Been friends with Devin Knight until age seven where Devin took the role as a servant leaving Nando to be trained as a swordsman under Lord Ares. Nando seems to be a energetic boy or it said in our records, but he seems different more like wanting revenge." Thaddea replied to me filling the info of Nando.

I nodded and went into the carriage with the waiting Aglaia. Thaddea followed in after and Devin went to go follow Celio and Stella.

Present Day. Percy P.O.V (Camp Half Blood Big House)

I woke up with a start. I was covered in sweat and I looked at my hands then at my shirt color. _Orange._ I'm back in the present day, but that dream it seemed real yet it was something else. I heard the door creak opened and I saw Skylar with Annabeth walk in. "Celio! Thaddea!" I shouted, but then my eyes widen in shock.

"Celio?" Skylar questioned and looked at Annabeth, who also had a puzzled look.

"N-Never mind." I stammered out and got out of bed. I looked at Skylar and had a mental image of Celio standing beside him. _So much a like, but so much different. _ "Did we find anything?" I asked hoping for a clue.

Annabeth shook her head before speaking; "Not much only like swords, but I did see a Aphrodite girl carry a ancient dress to her room she shares with her siblings." She spoke.

I nodded and went to the Aphrodite door. Even from a mile away you can smell their perfume, but I braced myself for impact of make up and perfume. I opened the door; "Hey." I spoke and looked at them.

They all just looked at me, but ignored their stares and went over to Silena and the girl who had the dress and looked at it almost recognizing it. "I knew it!" I shouted startling all of them.

"What do you know!" A boy I think Jake shouted back.

"Thats Aglaia's dress! Also known in present day; Thalia and maybe Skylar's half sister!" I shouted making it clear.

_Look for the Huntress of the Moon; there she will guide you to a place known for its craftsmanship. You will know of Devin Knight, Warrior of the Night. He will be the least expected to help you on this journey and make sure to be a leader and protect those in need, but notice others flaws. I trust you a farewell my half brother, Perseus, until the next clue awaits you._

**Good? Bad? Horrible? I know I ask these questions, but Sugoi says I need confidence in myself. Also I would need help in improvement so, no flamers please? Sugoi told me if flamers are intend then she will become a daughter of Hades or Ares on you people. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Review Please**

**-Ookami**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to Know Aglaia G. Nando

**So..I'm very busy this entire week...surprisingly. I need to get updated on many stories which is getting me stressed. I might take a week off from writing and I know how many will be disappointed or so. Maybe on my week off I can get inspired. **

**I don't own anything except the names of the Medieval names/character and Skylar Grace.**

**To Jahfreenalam: I would like to let you know I am grateful for you being a great reviewer/reader. I have seen you reviewing many of my stories and I thank you for that. Your reviews given me some inspiration, and I would like to let you know I have not read the series "The 39 Clues" , but I'm thinking of. **

**To all Reviewers/Readers: Thank you for giving this story a chance and I really am grateful for it.**

Present Day (Percy's P.O.V)

I was currently in the main room that was full of many books. I know right? Strange for me, Percy Jackson, surrounded by books and ACTUALLY reading them. After finding out I was a reincarnation of a famous King demigod I became so interested in it.

"Percy come on, you have been in this room for the past seven hours! You need some rest." Annabeth suggested tugging on my forearm to try pulling me away from a book that had details about the Nando family.

"Annabeth I have to keep studying this! This is the only way of saving camp from-" I stopped at mid sentence and pulled open the curtains to reveal nature spirits being attacked by monsters, the strawberry field smashed, and our cabins destroyed. Monsters everywhere and looking for fresh demigods. "Its because of me unlocking this, that this camp is under lock down and in the Big House cramped!" I shouted before getting back onto the chair picking up where I left off.

She sighed and went into the next room, where Chiron and Mr. D were. I heard mumbling before I blacked out. The last thing I saw and heard was Annabeth looking down at me with pitiful eyes before speaking. "You brought this upon yourself Percy." She nodded to someone behind the couch.

"Wow! That was kinda fun using a frying pan as a weapon! I love cartoons!" I tried to hear the voice and recognize it, but I didn't know who because I slipped into darkness. **(If you don't know the person then it was Travis Stoll. I like cartoons when someone whacks someone with a frying pan also.)**

King Neptune Arthur/Percy's P.O.V (Dream inside Castle)

I awoke in the same outfit I was last time I came. I was in that dark era of time, where television and cellphone didn't exist.

I groaned when I tried getting up from my bed. It was strange on how I wasn't in that undergarment I was in the first time I got here, but instead the same peasant clothing I wore when I met Celio. "What a headache." I groaned out and got out of the comfort of the bed and went straight for the door until I heard bickering going on outside. I suppose the guards were off duty.

I put my ear against the ear the way Travis and Connor would to get information they need to blackmail someone.

"Aglaia, you're my sister!" I heard a voice and tried recognizing it, but to no avail.

"Celio shut up! I chose my path and you chose yours. There is nothing we can change about it," I knew Aglaia was there at the beginning because of the shout. Now I knew the identity of the other person. "Besides you are after your dream so I shouldn't stop you to pursue it." Aglaia spoke sadly.

"So you decided to become a royal guard for for," Celio tried finding the words to describe the person, but I don't know if he could find it. "For that!" Celio shouted and I suppose he pointed at a picture in the hall.

"Do not mock Princess Stella! Just because she was weak in our village doesn't give you the rights to insult the princess!" Aglaia shouted at Celio and the rage in her voice reminded me of Thalia.

"I don't even know you!" Celio shouted getting frustrated at Aglaia obviously.

"I thought you would drop this conversation a long time ago, but I see that the very sight of me causes you to go crazy as usual older brother!" Aglaia shouted back.

Celio groaned. "I only agreed to come with that scrawny prince because I wanted to talk with you and Devin!" Celio spoke out the truth, but I had to admit I got pissed at him calling me scrawny.

"Just go back to argue with Thaddea and Stella! I know how jealous you get when you are around the flirty Stella!" Aglaia shouted marching over to my door. I quickly stood up and looked for a way to not get in trouble.

"I don't get jealous! You are just imagining!" I heard Celio shout back, but I think he shouted or whispered another question, but it was audible for me to hear. "Where is Devin and the Royal Jester?" Celio asked.

"They should be in the peasant section of this castle where you should be also." Aglaia informed before opening my large door.

My back was turned to her and my arms were crossed so it would look like I was thinking. I pretended to hear her and said in a startled voice, "Oh Aglaia I didn't hear you. I was just thinking on what my father asked of that peasant swordsman." I spoke just like a prince.

"Ah, Celio? He could be a bother, but he is trained by the finest swordsmens." Aglaia spoke a compliment for Celio for the first time I met her.

I sat down on my bed and patted a seat next to me. She looked startled at this action, but obeyed. There was complete silence until I decided to ask her some questions. "So Aglaia, what is your full name?" I asked.

"Aglaia G. Nando, G. stands for Grace, a name I wish to pass down to my later siblings if I will have any." Aglaia spoke, but didn't cover up 'Nando' with any excuses.

"So are you related to Celio?" I asked a stupid question, but what do you suspect from a impulsive ADHD son of Poseidon?

"I suppose. We do not like to talk about it, but I am related to Celio and he is my older brother or in fact my twin brother. My other brother Gawain Nando." Aglaia responded honestly.

"Ah," I nodded in understanding. Sorta. "If you are related to Celio aren't you suppose to be a peasant?" I asked.

She shook her head before respond; "Indeed I was born in a peasant family, but after a while I was founded by Stella and her mother. They saw potential in me and took me away from my family. When I looked back I felt my heart shatter when I saw Celio's expression, I left him with our cruel mother and a baby brother. He took care of him and Gawain while I lived the life of a Royal Guard in a few luxury so I stayed by Stella's side to see if she would go visit my village." Aglaia explained to me. From her expression I saw the look of regret.

I put an arm around her and I could see the look of regret to the look of startled shift in her expression. "Don't worry I know you will regain his trust. I also know in the future that no matter what, you two will always be the best of siblings." I reassured her with a goofy grin that I somehow managed to pull off in Neptune's body.

She just looked at me with disbelief and smiled. She pulled me in a hug and I was kinda startled, but imagined Thalia and hugged her back. We are cousins right? "Thank you Lord Arthur." She whispered.

I got an idea. "Call me Percival. Please pass on the message for everyone in the castle to call me Percival, but in important times they may call me Lord Arthur." I explained with a soft smile.

She nodded before excusing herself. I nodded and got up before her and went and looked out my window. _I think I'm changing history or even re living Neptune's past._

I looked out the window and saw all the social structure. From Kings to Nobles to Scholars to Peasants and then to Slaves. I wanted to change all of this until a black haired boy caught my attention. "Devin Knight, a unknown person to me, but just you wait I'll learn about you and get to know the soon to be Nico. Until next time Devin and all this Medieval stuff." I whispered my goodbye to this world and slipped into darkness.

Back to Present Day(Percy's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes feelings like I just drank some wine by mistake. I sat up groaning and grabbing my head when everything came back to me before I past out. "Annabeth!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Be quiet Seaweed Brain!" She shouted and covered my mouth. I was glaring daggers at her before I went to my last resort since she won't remove her hand from my mouth. I bit her. "OW!" She removed her hand and held it. Now it was her turn to glare daggers.

"You brought it upon yourself." I used the line she said to me when someone hit me with a frying pan.

"Fine I know I brought it upon myself," She replied still glaring daggers until Thalia and Skylar came running in arguing.

"You are so annoying!" Thalia shouted ready to throw a punch at Skylar.

"Why? Because I'm better then you!" He shouted back.

"No you aren't! Ever since we known each other you always wanted to out beat me!" Thalia shouted throwing the punch.

Skylar was barely able to dodge it. Through his gritted teeth he spoke, "I only try out beating you because you push yourself to hard! I care about you to much for you to pass out from steam! If I lose you Thalia I will be scarred for life!" Skylar shouted back.

We were taken back from his tiny speech, and before Skylar even realized that he spoke the truth he turned slightly red. "I hate showing my feeling and thoughts in public or in front of other people." Skylar muttered.

"I would be the same if I lost you Skylar." Thalia muttered quietly.

_In the future that no matter what, you two will always be the best of siblings._ The words I spoke to Aglaia replayed into my head. I couldn't help, but smile knowing I was right.

"What are you smiling about, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

I just shrugged before turning towards Thalia and Skylar seeing a black leather pouch in Thalia's hand. "What ya got there?" I asked.

"A pouch containing various maps and pictures of three young children. We think it belonged to the carriage driver for Stella Guinevere, Devin Knight." Thalia explained.

I nodded and took the pouch carefully and started examining it. Before picking up a book about the famous knights of The Round Table and going to Devin Knight.

_Unlock the truth about the Son of Darkness and Death. He will help you on your journey. Be friend him and earn his trust. He is very difficult to talk with, but will open up to The Nandos and Royal Jester. The darkness is a very cold place and you will be lost without the help of truth friends. Keep those close and protect them. That is what a true King does to his loyal friends._ My Half Brother Neptune spoke to my head.

**Good? Perfect? Horrible? I have to ask this time. Sugoi wasn't on Yahoo! Messenger so I couldn't check with her. And I couldn't wait till the next day because I can't go to bed with the feeling that I have a finished chapter and I didn't share it with my loyal readers.**

**Also I will try to get GVCHB 2 updated as soon as possible. Please stay with it if you are a true fan.**

**Review Please**

**-Ookami**


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Devin Knight

**I strangely don't have time for Author's Note sorry.**

**To FantasyFan57: Skylar Grace is my own character. He is the Son of Zeus and if you want to know more please check out Gods Visit to Camp Half Blood and Yes, Silena did die, but I suppose we can keep the better Aphrodite child in this story can't we?**

**I do not own anything sorry. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Present Day (Percy's P.O.V)

"Nico!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, chasing the Son of Hades through the maze of books I made while reading. Oh I should bring you back on what had happened the past five minutes.

Before this long running around the book labyrinth, I was on the couch reading a book about the peasants that lived in the castle. I stumbled upon Devin Knight, but before reading through it Nico shadow traveled out of nowhere and took it. That's how we ended up chasing each other in the maze.

"Come on Percy, stop being slow!" Nico laughed in the maze. I sighed and took off in the other direction I came and followed Nico's laughter.

"You damn Hades child!" I shouted, but when I came face to face with Nico, we ended up outside with my unfaithful friend, The Minotaur. I grunted before pulling out Riptide and uncapping it, "Bring it!" I shouted getting in front of Nico.

"Percy! Come on inside!" Nico shouted, trying to pull me away.

"Nico we need to defend this thing from camp!" I shouted back at him tugging my arm away. I charged at the Minotaur, but only to be slapped away by it. I crashed into a tree, but I couldn't be defeated that easily. I got back up, but my energy is being worn out quickly.

"Percy!" Nico shouted.

My eyes started closing, but I used the last of my energy to sneak up on the Minotaur and stab it in the back. I tried yanking out my sword, but to no avail. "Nico your tu-" I stopped there when I fell into darkness.

Peasant Section (King Neptune Arthur/Percy's P.O.V)

When I awoke I suspected I would be in that royal bed I loved waking up in, but instead I was leaned against a wall panting. I looked at my arm and saw a stab wound there. "Where am I?" My voice seemed cracked.

"You're in the peasant section." A voice I haven't recognized yet spoke up. "I found you on the ground hunched over after fending off some wild wolves and an assassin from villagers. That was truly brave for a Prince." The voice spoke to me before walking over to me.

My eyes opened a little and I saw the man. He was no taller than 5'5'' with shaggy black hair that was tamed by a skull headband pushing the hair in his eyes up. He had black eyes that seemed to be full of death, but warmth. He had tattered clothing, but far off in the corner you could see nice clothing for what seemed like a Royal carriage driver.

"I'm Devin Knight by the way, my Prince." Devin introduced himself. My eyes widen and I sat down the pain coming back.

"Percival Arthur." I replied back using my nickname. I grunted at the fact I was in pain just like when I came back from my first attack of the Minotaur.

"We all know who you are, my Prince." He spoke before laying me down. He seemed to know what to do when it came to medical attention. He looked at me and he saw he confusion. "I learned how to fend for myself and I usually would take care of Lady Stella, when she isn't feeling well. I also would keep a secret from her that Celio would visit." He spoke the last part with a smirk like it was blackmail material.

I chuckled at the thought of Celio being surprised. "Devin what were you doing out there?" I asked my voice a little hoarse.

"I would always walk outside. It was a small habit I picked up from my friend Celio, and Lady Stella." He replied back quickly.

"Lady Stella would leave the castle for a midnight walk?" I asked feeling my sleeve being lifted and a stinging pain came.

He didn't show any emotions when he saw my injury. "Yes, she said it was a romantic feeling she gets, but I doubt that. She wanted to see that masked hero who saved her from being molested." He responded.

"So she has a crush on a mask hero and you know this how?" I spoke having a smirk plastered on my face.

He seemed to have a tint of pink across his face. "I-I follow the Princess everywhere to keep her from harm's way, but I didn't have the skills to defend her." He quickly replied.

I muttered, "Stalker" quietly so only I could hear. "Do you know who the mask hero is?" I asked questionedly.

He nodded with a grin on his face. "I sure do! He is a great blacksmith, but Celio doesn't seem to like him very much. But I know I can change his mind! Celio is my big brother figure and I want to see if he can be like Blacksmith B!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"You seem to look up to the both of them." I spoke looking at the stoned ceiling.

"I do my Prince! I want to become like them! I've been trying to until I was taken away from Celio by Stella's family, now I can't." He spoke sadly.

"Now Devin, what is your life mission?" I question sitting up and looking directly at him.

"To protect everyone around me of course; my sister was disabled from the waist down and Celio has been taking care of her. It was my fault that she was disabled, but now I want to be accepted as a real Knight and not just that scrawny carriage driver!" He shouted with determination.

I chuckled and messed up his hair with my other hand. "You got a lot a head of you my friend. I believe in you. Celio, Aglaia, and your sister do too." The moment I spoke those words they stumbled form the door. I smirked at them with a playful smile.

"Brother! It isn't your fault that I am disabled!" His sister shouted. His sister was quite stunning with long flowing black hair and the same cold, but warmth black eyes. She was in sleeping garments and was currently in Celio's arms.

"I tried holding her back in the village Devin, but she used this _seduction method she learned from Stella._" Celio whispered the last part quietly. The girl only giggled still holding onto Celio.

"Irene! If I was just stronger and the people accepted my help you wouldn't be disabled!" Devin shouted getting up from his place beside me.

Irene seemed like she wanted to continue the argument until I spoke up, "It wasn't Irene or Devin's fault. It is brought upon the fate's difficult obstacle that causes how we live life." I spoke with clearly.

They all looked at me stunned until Aglaia broke the ice. "I believe Lord Percival is correct. It is Fate's doing and we cannot avoid such thing." Aglaia agreed.

Celio just shrugged and nodded. Irene clanged onto Celio tighter looking like she is losing grip. Devin just stared at me in disbelief and nodded with a smile.

"Lord Percival if I may speak," Devin asked. I nodded for approval. "My dream is-" He stopped there and looked at Celio with a ghost smile. "Is to become a strong leader just like you. You put faith into people that are in lower classes and accept their help. You are just as wise as Celio and Athena, but you speak from your heart not the mind." He spoke with truthfulness replacing darkness in his eyes.

I smiled and put out my hand. "It's a deal then Devin. You are a faithful person with a dream and I want you to be my left hand man." I spoke.

"Don't you mean Right had man?" Devin tried correcting me.

"I believe Celio took that place if he would like it." I replied and looked at Celio.

He just shrugged and I could see Irene staring at him as well as Aglaia. He was sweating a little from the pressure. Until-

"Fine! He is part family I suppose." He said sheepishly.

"I'm part family?" I questioned and he looked at me with a smile.

"I treat these squirts as family and I've always taken care of them even Stella. We never got a long, but let's just say she likes taking care of Irene and Aglaia." He smiled before going out with Aglaia and Irene.

"You will love to get to know Celio!" Devin laughed and I just laid down the pain shooting back.

I started closing my eyes from the pain and I heard Devin shouting, but then he stopped when I slipped into complete darkness.

Present Day (Percy's P.O.V)

I awoke in the infirmary with everyone around. Nico has a wound to the head and cut to the cheek, but seemed okay.

"Where am I?" I choked out. I was tackled hugged back down onto the bed by Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain your okay!" She cried out. I looked at her stunned. Annabeth Chase, was letting out her feelings right now?

"What do you mean? I was only out for a few hours." I spoke and felt light headed all of a sudden.

"I saw you and Nico run out of the Big House and then you just passed out. Nico protected you the best he can until I came out to stop it with Annabeth's furious stabs to the rotting bull man." Skylar explained shuddering at the thought.

"Annabeth never left your side when you were out for at least two days." Thalia finished the rest and my eyes widen. _Two __days!_

I looked at Annabeth and just smiled. I pecked her on the cheek and a tint of red tattooed on her cheeks. "Thank you." I whispered and she just smiled.

My serious face came on and I could see Skylar straighten up while the others just looked at me. "Status report Skylar," I demanded.

He nodded before speaking. "We have found a couple of diaries and a Royal hat, but cannot identify it for status, and we discovered this." He responded and pulled out a picture from his pocket.

My eyes widen when I saw it and spoke up, "Get the hat," I demanded and got up from my infirmary bed. Nico and Annabeth followed and I faced Nico. "You will be a good left hand man Nico Di Angelo, your dream is to be accepted?" I asked. He nodded before I continued, "I'm on your side I believe you." I smiled. He smiled back and we went out to the maze of books.

_When the time is down__,__ look for the humor of life. The boy may have prank__s, but is loyal. A brave fighter,__ yet humorous with the jokes. His faith is put into his brother __and his lover, but will become loyal to his friends and __becomes their messenger__. Keep the kid close to you my friend and you'll find many paths unlocked._

No One's P.O.V (Back in the Infirmary on the Bed)

The wrinkled, old, dusty photo was left on the bed to be founded once more by an injured. The photo was folded and on the verge of being damaged with a few fingerprints. When the wind blew so has the dust on that photo.

The photo was later revealed of a group of eleven. They seemed happy, but were wounded or a few were. Stella clanged onto Celio just like Irene. Devin was laughing and just patted Celio on the head with a patch on his eye. Aglaia standing there just smiling, watching the scene go on.

Percival was in the middle smiling with a lot of injuries out of them all, but was still smiling. Thaddea was attached to him smiling, but look closely she had a worried look in her eyes. She had a few cuts and scrapes, but nothing so serious.

Vandelia Ina was attached to a man that had a mischievous smirk. He had a few injuries as well, but when the rest of the dust blew away. The rest of them were unknown to us until later.

The caption was hard to read, but once said in clear ink, "They saved us from the terror. They were the survivors and protector of this peaceful Hill we have declared to call, Camp Half Blood, a name honored for these survivors. They were the children of the gods that had hidden among us. All Hail King Neptune!"

**So how was it? Horrible? Good? Perfect? Y****ou wanna kill me? Please Review****, I wo****uld love to hear your thoughts of this story and all.**

**Review PLEASE**

**-Ookami**


	5. Chapter 5

Royal Jester's Loyalty

**To LightningstormZero: I'm fully aware of the King Arthur and the Round Table story, but I haven't fully studied yet. Yes, I do know there should be a love triangle between Arthur, His wife, and Lancelot, but just remember this is based off on Percy Jackson. If a Love Triangle was suppose to form then I would had used Luke as Lancelot instead of Skylar, but instead I might use Triton (Poseidon's son). Everything well clear up once I finish introducing everyone and I suppose this should be the last chapter until later where King Neptune meets other character I shall not name for that would be spoilers. But right now just remember this is the beginning of the series so I must introduce everyone before I get into more clues to the series. I hope this didn't confuse you or anything, I wrote this when I barely woke up so please if anything confuses you I will be happy to answer them**

**To ALL Reviewers: I really love that you like this story and I really appreciate that you are sticking to this story and aren't impatient. Also for all those fans for ****Regain What's Lost ****I am truly sorry for focusing on other work then that. I'm a very busy person and I usually get writer's block so sorry. :( If there is anything I can do to make it up then leave it in PM or review here.**

**P.s: To those who think I'm Mr. Rick Riordan then get your eyes check because Mr. Riordan is famous, I am not sorry to disappoint you all.**

* * *

Present Time (Percy's P.O.V)

It has been a day, since I woke up from meeting Devin. I've always had a recurring dream of him seeing that he keeps improving on his skills with the help of everyone around him. _Maybe this is some sort of message that was left by King Neptune for me to recover, or is it really a quest for everyone?_

I questioned myself with that question over and over again getting frustrated and irritated. I heard many prophecies, but this question is more frustrating.

"Yo King!" I heard a voice call out. I turned around from the less stacked books to my right and saw Travis along with Annabeth. She shrugged at me.

I nodded towards Travis as a greeting before returning to my study. I guess a nod towards Travis means him continuing to bother me. "So King Perseus I see that you made yourself look like a bookworm just like those Athena Nerds." Travis laughed. I laughed when he was smacked by Annabeth.

"Don't call us nerds Travis, or else," She threatened holding her dagger towards his neck. I looked back and flinched a little at the sight. Annabeth had Travis pinned to the wall with one hand holding his arms above his head and in the other is the knife, that Luke gave to her, up against Travis's skin.

"Okay! I apologize!" He shouted and let out a breath when Annabeth let go of him and went towards me. She took the book I was reading and checked it out.

"The Royal Jesters?" She looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and picked up the hat that sat beside me. "Oh, so you think one of these Jesters helped defend Triton, who surprisingly lived long enough." She giggled and handed me the book.

"Yes I have a half brother that is immortal and lived through King Arthur's time period and is after me because I'm the reincarnation." I said sarcastically.

Travis took the hat and put it on goofing around. I looked over at him ready to snatch it back and my jaw almost dropped to the floor. _That Hat fits him perfectly!_ I shouted in my head and kept looking at Travis.

"Come on Travis," Annabeth called out. Travis left the hat with me again and followed Annabeth back to the attic where everyone else was.

"I should have known! How come I spotted the similarity with the others yet?" I shouted in frustration grabbing my head. Maybe this is how it felt being an Athena kid proven wrong?

"Should have known what?" Skylar called out walking out of the Aphrodite cabin with tattered clothing on. He looked like Celio at the moment.

"Why are you-" I was cut off in mid sentence when he put up his palm looking away.

"Silena and her sisters found the clothing, and asked me to model in the clothing." He replied shuddering at the thought.

"Anyways, Travis is a reincarnation of the Royal Jester. I still don't know the jester's name, but I'll find out!" I shouted grabbing my notes and writing down who is who until I thought caught me off guard.

"Skylar have you ever met Triton?" I asked him putting my full attention onto Skylar's answer.

He rubbed the back of his head before clearing his throat and answering, "Yes, he is a jackass, but-" At this point Skylar leaned in closer to whisper it to me, "Triton is very powerful and has watched you since you defeated Kronos, he is holding a grudge on you since Poseidon called you his favorite son." He replied before something that scared us both popped out.

"DRESS UP TIME!" Silena shouted with a smile and started dragging Skylar by his hand. Skylar looked pale while I was slipping into darkness from the small heart attack I just got and when I fell back hitting the back of my head against the mini coffee table.

"Percy! Percy wake up!" Was the last thing I heard before slipping into darkness and into the world of King Neptune.

* * *

Throne Room (King Neptune/Percy's P.O.V)

_I should be expecting this for now shouldn't I? _ I questioned myself when I awoke on a throne. I looked around and realized I was in the throne room where I met my step father. I looked down from the steps to see a look -a- like Connor and Travis Stoll throwing pies at each other and doing other types of pranks.

"Very amusing Stoll Jesters," My father, Paulis, spoke. He waved his hand dismissing the both of them and when I looked to my left, my mother was there. When I looked to my father's side there sat, Triton. He was grinning at me.

"Father, May I be excused?" I asked turning towards him. He nodded towards me with a smile and I got up heading for the door to follow the Jesters. When I was out of sight or when the door closed, I removed my crown and cape. I handed those items to the guard and removed my outfit that consisted of a Royal Blue shirt and Royal blue tights topping it all off with black shoes. I was left in tattered peasant clothing that I felt comfortable in and headed for the peasant quarters.

I kept walking down the halls, down staircases, and through some doors to reach the peasant quarters. It seemed like a regular visit that everyone got used to seeing me. I was greeted from left to right by the name, Percival and not just King Neptune or My Prince.

"Perce!" I heard a recognizable shout come from behind me. I turned around and saw Celio with Irene and Aglaia, but behind them were an angered Thaddea and Stella. "Run Perce!" He warned and I started running avoiding everyone so I wouldn't crash into them.

"What happened?" I yelled over to the ruckus.

"They were angered when I told the Jesters to pull a prank on them! Also they wanted to know why you always seem to be in here!" Aglaia and Celio both shouted while Celio kept a hold of Irene.

I jumped over Ina, who was left startled. I wouldn't of had been able to do that with the royal clothing, but I ignored that thought and continued running. I looked up to see two people running on the ledges on the ceiling. "Ignore them Percival! They are the Royal Jester!" Irene shouted still holding onto her dear life.

I slid to a turn following the Royal Jester to Devin's room. I barged in while they jumped through a hole. Irene, Celio, and Aglaia followed suit and Celio slammed the door shut handing Irene to Aglaia while he kept the door closed. "Wha!" A startled Devin shouted only being in his carriage driver pants.

"I didn't think you would pull something that harsh!" Celio shouted over at the Jesters.

"You wanted something to ruin Stella so we did," They shrugged before the one that looked like Travis spoke, "All we did was make Blacksmith B. say 'I'm in love with Thaddea' whats the big deal?" He asked.

"The big deal is that you made both girls that completely hate me come after to kill me, Traver!" Celio shouted. Traver just looked at him until he just shrugged.

The pounding of the door stopped, but Celio wouldn't move away from the door to check. He nodded over for Devin to come to hold the door, while he checked outside. I followed suited to check and my eyes completely widen. Stella and Thaddea were kidnapped by peasants. "Come on!" I shouted grabbing a nearby sword that Devin uses to train and jumped out the window.

Traver and Celio followed suited with the other training swords Devin uses and chased after me. While I wasn't paying attention to my sword at all, it somehow became Riptide, and more comfortable sword.

"I've got them!" Traver shouted running faster than the both of us. He ditched the Jester clothing and was now in tattered clothing that he must have worn, when not entertaining the royal family. He jumped onto the peasant that had Thaddea. I jumped the one that had Stella while Celio grabbed the girls while the others were wrestling us.

"I'm going to kill you Celio!" Stella shouted, but instead of smacking him she clanged onto him just like Irene. I laughed at the scene which caught me off guard and I was thrown to a tree. I grunted and stood up twirling my sword. Traver saw the action and stabbed the Peasant he had pinned to the ground before tackling the other down.

I ran over to them and stabbed Riptide into the peasant's arm. I helped Traver up, but something unexpected happened. He twirled me around and took a blow in the back. I stood there stunned until anger took over. I grabbed Riptide and stabbed the peasant's arm and cut off his hand. "Don't come near us again, or else another thing beside the hand will be cut off." I threatened. They both nodded and went back to their village leaving a blood trail.

I looked over at Traver and saw him on the ground pale. I don't mean pale as in sand colored pale, but I mean by Devin colored pale. I grabbed Traver and started rushing over to the castle with everyone following suit. I could hear Stella and Celio arguing, but I ignored it while Thaddea being in peasant clothing instead of her Royal gown came by my side. "Don't worry we will make it." She reassured me.

I nodded hoping it would be true, and continued to run back to the castle. When I reached there I pounded on the door until a couple of knights opened it. They nodded at me, but I brushed them off running to the infirmary with everyone behind.

A couple of hours passed since we brought Traver to the infirmary. The nurses said he would make it and it didn't hit any vital points and I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding. Everyone was around us hoping for the Royal Jester to wake up. Ina was especially worried which gave me a small hint that she likes him.

Celio was getting lectured by Stella and Thaddea for doing something stupid, that could of caused someone's life. He ignored them and I kind of got used to him ignoring higher status ranked people.

I turned around to go back to checking on Traver when I heard a groan. All the chattering stopped and looked at Traver's bed. He was a wake. "Traver!" Ina shouted and hugged him to death. He let out a small groan of pain, but had a ghostly smile.

"Why?" Was the first word that came out of the mouth. I looked at him wondering why he blocked the attack.

"I may hate this job, and I hate the Royal family, but you changed all of that. I found loyalty is the best key to win a friend. I was hoping you could be my friend since I don't have many except my brother and Ina." He replied looking at me with pleading eyes.

I smiled and nodded. Just like Devin I messed up his hair making it even messier. I looked over at Celio and he gave me a thumbs up and he seemed to soften up when I first met him. After that small gesture he began to apologize to Thaddea and Stella, who were taken back.

"Thank you Percival." Traver whispered before falling back into unconsciousness with a small smile. I couldn't help, but smile also and lay down. I felt relieved that he made it. I slipped into darkness myself and ended back to the real world.

* * *

Present Day (Percy's P.O.V)

"He's waking up!" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and saw Travis there holding an ice bag to my head.

I groaned and sat up. "What happened?" I asked feeling my head pounding.

"Silena scared you when she came behind us and you fell back, hitting your head on the table," Skylar replied and I looked over at him. He was in the Royal clothing I was in and I couldn't help, but laugh. "Don't laugh!" He shouted balling his hand into a fist.

"I'm really sorry Percy!" Silena shouted bowing her head in shame. I waved it off and smiled at her.

"It was no big deal Silena. You made it up to me when-" I gestured towards Skylar and kept laughing.

She giggled and just hugged Skylar apologizing for using him as a doll. He rolled his eyes, but just smiled.

I looked over at Travis and he smiled getting back his natural skin color. I raised an eyebrow at him before speaking, "Why did you look pale?" I asked.

"I thought we were going to lose a friend," He replied quickly. I smiled and thanked him for finding my unconscious body on the floor.

"No problem Percy. You would of done the same and take care of someone who is your friend." Travis replied and got up to go help in the attic.

"Here," Skylar called out and handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and it was in Greek, which surprised me, but I waved it off and started reading it,

* * *

_To thy who had found this letter,_

_ I trust__ wh__o__ found this letter __is a __demigod. A reincarnation of King Arthur, and I must warn you that dreams you have might affect your world. These events you have witnessed already have been in King Neptune's past, and will be in your time era. Trust only those close to you and keep those you have no trust in __a way__, they will ruin you. I have figured out Triton is immortal and will_ _be in your time period also. Find a way to keep him away from your loyal friends or else. You will lose -_

* * *

With that the letter ended and everything was in smudge. I didn't know who wrote it either and I hope that when I slip into darkness again I will figure out who wrote this. It must be a demigod, a Daughter/Son of Athena if they figured all this out.

"Skylar," I called out and he looked up. "Find Thaddea's information or diary. We have some research to follow up on." He nodded and left to the attic.

_The one you search for is as wise as the old owl. The owl will guide you and protect you even if you don't need any help. She will be of assistant along with the dove, eagles, and skeleton. They are your legs in life and will guide you to the right path unlike your half brother. I trust you Percy, and I hope Percival/Neptune's personality will rub off on you._

* * *

**Go****od? Horrible? Perfect? You want**** throw me off a cliff for making this mess? I would like to know your feedback on this Chapter and any confusion will be answered in the next chapter. Finished at 1 P.M Had Started around 10 A.M **

**Please Review for the Sake of Percival?**

**-Ookami.**


	6. Chapter 6

Owl Girl Explains About My Evil Half Brother

**Tired. Wrote this chapter on January 20 9:56 P.M. On a school day. This should turn out really badly, I'm sorry if it does.**

**To RobinJobin8: Thank you for reading this story. I doubted at first no one was going to read it because it wasn't about Percy Jackson at the least, but everyone provided my confident. Yes, the flash back scenes are made up, and I quite don't know the full story of King Arthur and The Round Table. No, the names aren't real except Arthur which was the original name for the King, but I had to add Neptune to make it tie with Percy. Also the name Percival was supposed to be a knight in the real King Arthur story. I'm not sure what you mean by title for Thalia and Annabeth, but they will come in handy later in the series. Charlie Beckendorf is currently in the story as Blacksmith B. He is a love interest for Stella/Silena Beauregard and rival of Celio Nando.**

**To Everyone who thinks that I may be Rick Riordan then I say to Hades with them! I am not him. I am not famous, but infamous demigod! Haha so yea I don't own Percy Jackson and such.**

Percy's P.O.V (With Skylar)

"So you're saying that my half brother, Triton, tried destroying King Arthur, but you don't know the rest?" I asked trying to summarize what Skylar had told me the last few hours.

"Yea, Lord Poseidon doesn't like speaking of that event, and you would think that he would trust his own nephew with some top secret information," He laughed while laying down on his bed I shared with him and Nico.

"Yea," I spoke sarcastically rolling my eyes at him, "He should trust you with that secret when you told me something I wasn't suppose to know, and it was partially your fault for bringing this quest upon everyone." I snickered, but got a pillow thrown at my face.

"Hey, you're the one who ruined my date with Silena," He glared at me before looking at the ceiling probably wishing to be on the roof to look at the clouds drifting slowly," oh and I wanted to ask, Is Stella hot?" He questioned looking at me.

"From my perspective, yea she is," I replied with a smile.

"Hey boys!" Silena and Annabeth exclaimed barging into our room with a burst. Skylar hit his head against the wall while I almost fell off.

"There is something called knocking!" Skylar shouted and laid his head on Silena's lap once she sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry Bird Brain," She giggled kissing his forehead, "You asked for it when you haven't spent that much time with me anymore!" Silena exclaimed thumping him on the forehead.

I was laughing at the sight and looked over at Annabeth, "What do you have there?" I aksed.

"Thaddea and Stella's diaries along with their photo," Annabeth replied with a smile handing me them until Skylar (somehow) got up quickly and took Stella's photo.

He started whistling, "Whoa! Percy you aren't kidding she is hot even for an old person!" Skylar exclaimed staring at the photo until being kicked in the butt by our two guest to the closet.

"Percy what does he mean by that?" Annabeth asked with a evil smile, and her fist right in front of my face ready to hit me.

"Oh nothing!" I exclaimed and started to go through the books until I found a page with the words Triton on it, but before I can even read it-

_Bam! Crash! Bonk!_

"What was that for!" I yelled rubbing my now sore head.

"For getting me in trouble!" Skylar shouted with a fist in the air, but I started to lose consciousness, "Whoa Percy lay down," He spoke in a whisper, "You're going to black out again, get information Arthur," Skylar replied laying me down and taking the book away.

"We will see you in a couple of hours," Annabeth whispered planting a kiss on my cheek, and sat down next to me while Skylar and Silena sat on his bed.

"Triton, sliced out Celio's left eye and almost killed Devin Knight," I heard Skylar spoke before slipping into the black.

Devin Knight's Room (King Arthur's/Percy's P.O.V)

I opened my eyes to face the Knights, Aglaia, Stella, and a nervous Thaddea pacing around in Devin's room, "Has anyone seen Celio?" Devin spoke up. We all looked at him.

"He is probably running from the Royal security like the usual," Stella shrugged filing her nails, "It would be a miracle if they finally catch him," She added.

"No, he is usually here with us around this time, and he wasn't with Irene today or yesterday," Aglaia replied looking at Thaddea.

"I lost the feeling of his soft hair," Irene pouted and everyone was just staring at me like waiting for an answer from their king.

"I haven't seen him, and I didn't see him outside my window or room this morning, where he usually meets me." I replied looking at the ceiling.

"I might have a clue where he is," Thaddea spoke up. I stared at her waiting for an answer, "but I might get killed if I speak of it," She whispered. My eyes widen, and I just picked up a sword, and it turned into Riptide.

"They would have to get through Sir Percival first," I spoke with a wink. She smiled softly at me, and Devin also picked up a sword.

"No one is going to get near you Thaddea! Unless they want to meet the pointy end of this sword!" Devin exclaimed with a laugh.

She smiled before opening her mouth, " I overheard Triton talking to him, something about a deal, but Celio refused saying he is family, but then bickering was overheard then silent," She explained everything to us while clutching her shirt making it wrinkly, "When Triton came around the corner where I was, Celio was being dragged along with him with a blood trail." She replied looking down.

"Triton killed Celio!" Stella semi shouted looking at the ceiling now, "When I said I wanted him dead I didn't mean it!" Stella shouted and probably to the gods or maybe just Hades.

"Shh," We all exclaimed to her, "I'm not sure if he went back to clean it up, but he just threatened me if I told anyone." Thaddea finished.

"Well," Aglaia spoke up with a determined look on her face, "lets save my brother," She said already out the door.

"I'll go with her, Devin and Thaddea stay with Irene and Stella." I commanded and went after Aglaia with Riptide in my hand.

"Alright!" They shouted back, and then I heard the door shut. I finally caught up with Aglaia, and when I looked at her from the corner of my eye I saw tiny tear streaks.

"Aglaia," I spoke softly, "We'll find him alive, and I will kill my own brother for hurting Celio," I reassured her with a smile.

"T-Thank you.." She whispered faintly and hugged onto me and started to cry softly into my sleeve while people stared. I just motioned them to go back to what they were doing, and ignore Aglaia.

"He seems to hate my guts for an odd reason," I whispered talking to myself while walking towards Triton's room. I looked at the ground and saw faint red streak indicating that someone tried putting up a fight here.

"Thaddea, she would always try warning Stella and me about him. That is why I would usually be around Stella to protect her, but now since my brother is with me for now on, I just feel the need to stick by him." Aglaia whispered letting go after crying a little leaving my sleeve soak.

When we reached Triton's room, but all we saw was it left open. I kicked it a little to get the door to open wide and I regretted that move, "Hey there little brother," Triton spoke while kicking Celio to the wall, "Wanna play? This peasant didn't want to give me information about your whereabouts so I decided to take something he might need," Triton laughed throwing a small little ball in the air.

"You sicko!" I shouted twirling Riptide in my hand, and I almost charged when I heard marching.

I heard Triton grunted, "You told!" He shouted directly at me, and started to abandon when I came at him to stall. He blocked my attack with a sword looking alike of the Trident.

I countered his strike, but then ducked from the stab that was aiming for my head. I swiped kicked him, and when he jumped I swiped my sword only getting him in the shoulder. He shouted in pain, "You little scum!" He shouted and was about to attack when-

"Triton! You are to be reported to your father immediately for almost attacking King Arthur," A voice shouted and I turned to see Chiron in his wheelchair, but an evil stern look, "and I said immediately Triton!" Chiron shouted.

Triton put down his replica Trident, and marched out the door, but not before hitting my shoulder with his. I growled a little, but turned my attention towards Celio, "Chiron! First aid now, Pesant swordsman, Celio G. Nando needs assistant stat!" I shouted medical orders.

"You heard King Arthur!" Chiron shouted and many soldiers came. A person who almost looked like Will from the Apollo cabin came and took Celio to immediate care.

I turned towards Chiron and nodded in thanks, but he raised his palm, "Thank the Wise owl," Chiron spoke before wheeling out of here.

I raised an eyebrow, _Athena is here?_ I thought before Thaddea came rushing in," Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded with a smile and realized what Chiron meant now,

"Thanks Thaddea, if you didn't call Chiron then" I spoke looking down and picked up the ball that Triton threw in the air, but then my eyes widen, "Damn Triton!" I shouted and started running towards the medical care, but only to be stopped.

"Its to late, they don't know how to reattach an eyeball so it would look like Celio would be wearing an eye patch for now on," Thaddea spoke with disappointment in her voice.

I just kept running towards the medical room, and burst through, " Celio Nando is in critical care, but nothing so serious, but his eye." The Will look a like spoke, "We did give him bandages only to stop the rest of the bleeding, and some eye care could be used for a while, but after a few days when he is ready to leave then you can give him a clean cloth, or this." He explained giving me an eye patch.

"Thanks," I replied and went over to Celio, who was sleeping fine, with a huge bandage piece of cloth on his left eye.

The others caught up with me, and sat down beside Celio. Even Stella was there holding his hand in worried, "Thanks gods he is alright," Aglaia sighed in relief and kissed Celio's cheek.

"You told the truth Thaddea, if it wasn't for your guidance then we wouldn't be able to save him on time," I whispered and sat back closing my eyes to go back to reality.

Percy's P.O.V (Dorm Big Three)

"Finally awake?" Annabeth called out once I opened my eyes. I nodded while rubbing my head in pain.

"Silena and Skylar fell asleep," She told me pointing at the couple, who were laying down cuddling each other.

"Look up Stella, Celio, and Blacksmith B.'s issues," I spoke rubbing my head, "Its been bugging me lately about how my dreams, they hate each other, but Celio and Stella care about each other when the one is in trouble, but Stella likes Blacksmith," I explained.

"Sure thing Seaweed Brain, but you have to give me a reward for doing these research for you," She spoke with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" I asked with a goofy smile plastered on my face.

"Just kiss me you Seaweed Brain," She laughed and placed her soft lips against mine. My mind suddenly opened up and everything wasn't so foggy anymore.

She pulled away softly with a small smile, "Been a while since we kissed, maybe it should be my reward for doing research for _my_ Seaweed Brain and not Thaddea's okay?" She spoke pecking my lips quickly before going back to the attic.

I let out a love sick sigh and fell back on the pillow looking up at the ceiling, _I'll find out the mystery between you three just wait,_

_The man with the hammer would always come between the dove and eagle. The eagle lets the man do whatever unless it comes in harms way with the dove. Find the mystery in the two and why they never get along. Your next dream will be a unexpected one, and the only way out is to be with the one you care about._

**Bad ending I know anyways, Ended January 27, 2011 1:08 A.M SO SORRY! I MEAN I WAS BUSY! Don't hate or kill arite? Anyways please review, is it good? Bad? Horrible? I need to know! I don't have confidence in myself.**

**Like for Percbeth moment!**

**Sorry for bad clue..I was tired...**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A VITURAL HUG AND COOKIE!**

**-Ookami**

**P.S Check out my Account for asian writers xD website and there you can chat with me from around 3 P.M Pacific Time (I think) and weekends I might be busy to not get on. Please go there! I would love to meet you there!**


	7. Chapter 7

Masked Hero?

**To LightningZero: Irene is the counterpart for Bianca Di Angelo and Thaddea is the counterpart for Annabeth Chase**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

Percy's P.O.V (Room)

I was in my room studying about Celio's missing eye and his profile when all of a sudden I hear loud ruckus came out the room. I looked up form the paper I was reading, "Whats going on," I whispered to myself before getting up.

I opened my door to see a smoke covered Skylar standing there, "I'm killing Charlie soon," He spoke before entering in here. I coughed at his smell.

"Take a shower," I offered willing the sink water I left in the sink to spray him. When the water hit Skylar, I started laughing at his reaction.

"Very funny brat," He spoke with an irritated look that always seems to crack me up. I offered him a towel while I went back to reading, but before one word was in my hand- BAM!

"Skylar! Are you alright? Charlie didn't ruin anything right?" Silena asked very frantically that it gave me a headache.

"I'm alright Silena no need to worry," He lied, because I can see the pain expression in his eyes. I sighed and pushed Silena out of the room.

"Go talk to Charlie about the situation," I told her before closing the door and looking at Skylar, "Where does it hurt idiot?" I asked.

"He got me in the arm," He laughed, but I only smacked him. I gave him a piece of nectar before resting on my bed.

"Rest for now, so I can rest also." I spoke closing my eyes sighing at all the situations going on in modern life while it happened in the past also, and almost exactly like it.

"Alright Perce," Is what I last heard before letting my body fall into darkness, and back into the past

Infirmary (Arthur/Percy's P.O.V)

"Percival, your friend, Celio, is ready to leave." Was what I heard when I opened my eyes. I looked around and almost everyone else was there, with relief looks.

I nodded in thanks, and was about to enter, but Celio beat me to it. He came out of the infirmary with the bloody clothes he had that day. Most of his bangs were covering his right eye, "I'm out," Was all he said before walking a way.

"Celio!" Stella shouted tackling Celio to the ground in a great big hug. I heard him groan in pain, but I just had to smile.

I heard small sniffling, and I turned around to see Irene and Aglaia wiping their eyes with small smiles, "Hes alright," I heard them mutter.

"Stella, I can't-um-I can't be here at the moment," He spoke to quickly getting up and running out of there quickly. I was stunned to him like that, but I somehow remembered him being in deep thoughts yesterday.

I only walked passed everyone and started following him. He looked really serious and hurt, and I was going to find out why, "Stella and Devin come on," I called out walking ahead. I've noticed a coat was taken.

I just kept on walking no exact location, but something tells me to go to the village where Blacksmith B. works, "Awesome! We're going to see Beck!" I heard Devin exclaim.

"Shh," I whispered, and saw a brown coat end go into the armory shop. I told them to stay low while I messed up my hair and took Devin's coat. I put the hood on, and went inside.

When I entered I saw Celio talking to I think was Blacksmith, "Happy? I didn't spend much time with her when I got out, so please don't touch Irene or Aglaia." I heard Celio plead.

"I won't, but you still gotta let Stella know I'm the masked hero, and remember be here at night," Blacksmith spoke, "Thanks a lot Nando, I really appreciate that you are helping me." He spoke with a small smile.

Celio only gave a soft, hurtful nod before picking up the newly sword and leaving with it. I only left after him, and went back towards Stella and Devin, "We'll come later tonight," I spoke.

"Why?" They both asked in unison that I only laughed.

"We'll meet the mask hero tonight," I replied before walking off to the castle. They were walking behind with Stella squealing loudly catching peasant's attention.

I entered the castle with a stern look on my face. I walked towards the peasant guard, "Where is Celio Nando's corridor? " I asked.

"Next to Devin Knight, he rarely enters there, but we have known to see him in his room at night." The guard responded and his voice strangely resembles Luke, or even Malcolm.

"Thank you," I replied, and went towards Devin's corridor. I let the two go where ever they want, and went inside Celio's room, "Wow," Was all I was able to say.

His room was neat for a peasant, and his walls were aligned with different styles of a selection of sword. Off the corner I could see the bag he brought when he entered the castle on that day.

"Organized man," I spoke while looking through his stuff, "Wonder what this man has to be the masked hero," I spoke to myself before going through his backpack.

I pulled out what seemed to be a eagle like mask, but it was hard to tell from all the scratches and pieces broken apart, "What is up with this?" I asked myself before putting the mask back and leaving the room.

_A mask and a swordsman, I guess I got all the proof I need. I'll just need Stella to see it for herself, and Devin to learn from the oh so famous masked hero._ I thought to myself. I guess I was in such a deep thought that I didn't see Thaddea coming.

"Oh I'm sorry Percival," She apologized. I only laughed it off and helped her back to her feet.

"Its alright Thaddea," I laughed before dusting myself off, "It was my fault for not paying attention." I spoke.

"Why were you out of it Perce?" She asked. I looked over at her and a flash of Annabeth was there. I blinked it away, and just smiled.

"So many things happening at once," I replied. She only nodded before giving me a hug.

"Alright, well work them out and I'll see you later Perce," She spoke before walking passed me and out of the peasant side of the castle.

I nodded and went into Devin's room, where he and the girls were. They were talking about lots of things, but I decided not to bother while I strapped a sword to my waist. I grabbed three coats that were on the ground of Devin's room and tossed two to Devin and Stella.

"Aglaia and Irene, we are going to meet Celio tonight, and he might make a run for it here. Direct orders from me are: do any seduction or distraction method on him at all cost until we catch up to him." I demanded putting the hood on to hide my hair.

"Any seduction method?" Irene asked with a small smirk and looking towards Stella, who was also strangely smirking.

"Yes, I sealed off Celio's corridor, so its logical for him to come through here." I replied and went towards the door, "He has a clue, who might the mask hero is." I spoke with a small grin.

When we were out of the castle for the second time for the day it was already nightfall. Wow time sure does fly when you are trying to look through someone's belongings.

When I looked around a corner, I saw a shadow figure dash across the forest to the village. I signaled them to start running, "Devin, if you had a power, what would it be?" I questioned my demigod side finally coming out.

"Shadow traveling!" He replied almost instantly. I smiled and pushed him into the shadows, or well Arthur did and he went through the shadows. I had my hand linked with his, while my other hand was linked to Stella.

When we emerged from the shadows, Devin was looking where he came from stunned, "That was so awesome!" He shouted and I almost covered his mouth.

"Its in your blood," I responded, "I'll explain about your heritage later, but we have to look for someone." I replied quickly.

He only nodded while I watched the figure. I looked for Stella's hand, but couldn't find it. "Stella?" I questioned turning around to see her, but there was just dirt.

"We lost Lady Stella!" Devin exclaimed running around. I tired holding him down only to lose both our sword in the process.

"Devin stay down!" I shouted trying to pin him to the dirt, but it was hard. I got hot on the head at least thirty times!

"Look what we have here boys," A very strong feminine voice spoke, "A squirt that looks like Neptune Arthur, and Devin Knight, the worthless Knight of the branch." The voice laughed.

A couple of other laughs followed after it before kicking us. I grunted slightly before reaching to my waist where I kept my sword-only to find it missing, "M-My sword!" I shouted.

"Whats the matter squirt? You missing the princess." The voice laughed again. I started getting angry.

"Alexandrine! We aren't looking for a fight!" Devin shouted. I looked up to the girl named Alexandrine-I was stunned. Such a beautiful name on a girl that look almost exactly like Clarisse.

"Well, we were hired by some tall dude with a mask, and he seemed to be serious. So just like our father, we might as well just kill you!" She laughed.

"Just run!" I heard Stella shout. I shook my head and looked around for where I dropped my sword. I heard drunk guys' voices coming by, and one beautiful girl around with-well with them.

I heard a bit of muffling in the bushes, but ignored it for now. We were defenseless and held to be in the death row now, "Devin I want you to run to the castle now," I whispered faintly while we both are back to back.

"But my Lord," He whispered,but I only nudged him in the back. He was about to head out when a shadow figure stumbled out of the bushes, where I heard muffles. He looked around a bit confused.

"Thats _him!_" Stella shouted with a love sick sigh after it. I looked closely and saw the same mask I saw in Celio's backpack on the man.

"Get him morons!" Alexandrine shouted. The two big muscle guys dropped Stella, and darted towards the guy. I only heard grunting when he was pounded to the ground.

"Wait!" I shouted and tried getting up, but was pushed back down by Alexandrine.

"I'm not going to disgrace my father again!" She shouted and pulled out a dagger. I looked up only to see the man's mask get broken off on what seemed to be the left side.

"Why you!" He shouted, and that was was all to familiar with the rage. He obviously swiped kicked them and pinned their shirts together with a misplaced sword.

I was about to call out, but he went back into the bushes. I was a little surprised to see him retreat quickly even though I know who it is. I looked over at Alexandrine, and she had this look, "T-Thats-" She didn't finish when she went running.

"I helped Stella to her feet same for Devin. I was going to go to the bushes, but the masked man stumbled out again, but a few inches taller, and a bit more muscle packed.

"Masked Hero!" Stella shouted and rushed over to him. She gave him a tight embrace and looked into the eye that was revealed, "I knew you were Beck!" She shouted and lifted up the mask.

"No," I spoke. She only looked at me like I was crazy, "The Masked Hero stumbled out and didn't see with the full thing on, and still couldn't see well with one part gone." I spoke.

"What are you talking about? I'm the masked hero." He said with pride.

"You're just a blacksmith, a wielder of the mallet not the sword." I said. I went over to the bushes and pulled out the real masked hero, "Celio Grace Nando, wielder of the sword and Son of a famous swordsman." I spoke with a smile.

"N-Nando?" Stella stuttered to find the truth.

He gave a small smile. I moved his hair back so his other eye under the eye patch was revealed. He grunted and tried moving his hair back, but I wouldn't allow him to.

"So I've been disrespecting my hero?" She whispered.

"No! Stella I'm your savior!" Beck shouted. I only rolled my eyes while I looked at Celio, who was fighting the urge to argue back. I kicked his back, and he seemed to get the message.

"No! Stella I've been watching over you since you got that high fever! I've told Devin to keep it a secret from you, and I've been watching over you ever since!" He shouted while getting in front of Beck.

They looked like they were having a glare down with each other, "Beck back to work!" I heard someone shout. I started pulling Celio away, and we all walked to the castle in silent.

I leaned against Celio closing my eyes, "Carry me back, it is very late and I'm beat from this. Also talk to her," I spoke before passing out from exhaustion.

"I'm really sorry Celio!" I heard Stella shout.

"So you know my name," He laughed before putting me on his back.

Back in the Room (Percy's P.O.V)

I woke up with a start. I was still sleepy when I looked around, "No Silena, I'm seriously fine its not like he used a mallet!" I heard Skylar shout.

"But he could of murdered you! I know jealousy and it was all over his face," She shouted back.

"Lovebird kiss and make up, I'll handle Beckendorf tomorrow. I need some rest," I said falling back until Annabeth came in and jumped onto my bed.

"Something happened," She spoke in fear, "Something that just ended here." She said.

_The man in hiding is back, and has found someone to work with. You will have difficulty with the trouble coming. Everything in your dream will soon come to life, and it will cost someones life, but whos? Everything does come to a end, my young Prince._

**I know I know, IT SUCKS BALLS!...its not my finest work, but I'm not feeling well, and I just want to take a break. So can I take a break from writing? I'm asking you viewers when I should take a break cause my head is pounding.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH**

**-Ookami**


	8. Letter to You

Hey Readers, (Please do read this)

It's been a long time now hasn't it? Have you all been waiting patiently for a new chapter from me or perhaps my infamous trademark of uploading a new story? Well I finally cleared my thoughts and living off on the momentum that I recently gained. If you've checked my profile and noticed that I did put 'slowly returning' well it's true. I am coming up with many new ideas for my stories and sadly I am deciding if I should redo them with a clean new start. I want all my readers to notice this so I'll be uploading this letter on all the stories that are in progress and are important to my readers. But I want to point out some things..

As you can see just by this letter that my grammar still hasn't improved well..I tried my best to improve it, but it can't be helped I'm just naturally horrible in grammar! Though my grammar is horrible, I'll be sure to always double, triple, infinitely check/reread my chapters for now on and I'll be sure to get a schedule up because I'm also writing for another story. I'm so horrible with my creative mind and not saving stories le sigh. A schedule will be posted up on my new profile layout where I'll have everything up and going soon, but not yet since I have not returned from my complete haitus status.

The second thing I would like to point out is how much I miss everyone. I miss my readers and I love it when you guys are still reading my stories and leaving me awesome reviews still. You guys are the most amazing people ever! Everyone keeps my spirits high in writing when I'm down and I'm always happy to read your thoughts even if they are flames. I'm also taking everyones' ideas into thought and they might be displayed once I come back ya know? I love everyone here and thank you for supporting me on my author dream.

Third point is that when I do comeback … I'll still be busy. It's summer vacation for me right now, but I'll be taking college classes for the entire month of June. Not to mention in July I'll be jumping around from many different projects because I like to test myself. Also I like to mention that I am into k-pop so my mind will be all over the place with writing, k-pop life, my personal life, and dealing with my (maybe) sleeping disorders and bipolar order. I like to be back completely like I used to be, but with all my stuff going on I don't think it'll happen that is why Okami will soon put up a schedule. If you are into my stories and like to know when I'll update that story starting June 30, a schedule of my story updates will be up so mark your calendars and check my profile on that date!

Lastly this one is about my stories. I hope this paragraph will be short, but here it goes. My stories that aren't completed (which are majority of it) will all be deleted soon and restarted once I come back. I won't delete them just yet, but I'll delete them once I return and put up new stories with a better progression, but with the same plot storyline. I just want everyone to know that I appreciate all the support on the stories and I hope you'll come back to review them again.

I hope you read this message and for all you readers out there, I'm a new person who is ready to explore all sorts of genre and new stories.

I also would like some reading recommendation if you have any.

I would also like to greet everyone whose birthday passed a HAPPY MEGA LATE BIRTHDAY! And I would like to greet everyone whose birthday has yet to come a HAPPY MEGA ADVANCED BIRTHDAY! Keke .

Thanks for reading this entire letter and I miss you all !

_Sincerely,_

_xChibi Okami._


End file.
